


The Anniversary

by gingercanary



Series: Missing Amaya [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Angsty VixenCanary + things said in the rain. Sara misses the anniversary of Laurel's death. Amaya takes care of her.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Missing Amaya [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



Amaya stared through the windows of the jumpship, watching the rain beat down on the dark forest floor. For all the things she had seen and experienced since she sneaked onto the Waverider, there was one thing she never expected. But there, watching from a distance as Sara crumpled against a large, scarred tree, Amaya started to fear. She felt like she was peeking through the window, into the darkest parts of Sara’s heart and soul. The tears falling down Sara’s cheeks, mixing with the rain.

She couldn’t take it anymore, opening the door and jumping down on the mess of leaves and mud. “Sara?” taking slow steps, she made her way to the tree, where she sat down on her knees. Her shins landed on a few pebbles, but she didn’t react. “Sara, what’s going on?” 

“Amaya…” Her words came out rough and uncontrolled, her voice trembling. 

“Sara, what can I do to get you inside? You’ll get sick if you stay here.” She placed a shaking hand on Sara’s arm, ready to pull her up.

Slowly shaking her head, Sara said, “I missed the anniversary of Laurel’s death. When we were little kids, and mom was still with dad… whenever a fight broke out, Laurel and I would meet here, under this tree. So we’d always be there for each other, even when things were hard.” Sara finally looked Amaya in the eyes. “I missed the anniversary of her death.” 

“Sara, we can go back. I’ll take you back. I know it’s dangerous but the anniversary is not a key point in history. Please, you can’t stay here. Come with me.” She tugged on Sara’s arm.

Sara gripped Amaya’s hand with the strength of a tiger. “Amaya.” Pulling her closer, until Amaya’s forehead was pressed against hers. “Amaya, I love you. Please don’t ever forget that. Whatever happens with us, please remember that I love you.” Stretching her neck, she kissed Amaya.

“I love you too, Sara. Will you please come with me?”

Sara’s eyes moved to the two names scratched into the bark on the tree. “Yes,” she sighed. “We should go home.” 

On the jumpship, Amaya peeled the muddy layers off Sara’s shivering body before handing her a towel. 

“Wait. Where’d you find that?” Looking around the jumpship, Sara shivered in the soft beach towel.

Smiling, Amaya peeled her own clothes off. “So there are still things you do not know about the jumpship. There’s a secret compartment in the back, behind the panels.” 

With an exhausted look on her face, Sara plopped down in the passenger’s seat. “I love you and your knowledge about stuff. Please, fly us home. I want to get you in a shower.”

“You know that you can be vulnerable with me, right?” Eyeing the tree, still visible in the headlights, Amaya placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder.

“I know. But I do want to get you in the shower. Then we can talk. As much as I appreciate your support, you’re right. We can’t get sick. Everyone will get sick, we live in a tin can of germs.” 

Amaya giggled, sitting down on the captain’s chair. “Remember when Ray came back from visiting some friends and we all got the flu?” 

“Exactly!” Sara gestured. “So, please fly. Before you get sick. You clearly only stashed one towel behind that panel.” 

Amaya gave Sara a loving look. “Alright. Fasten your seatbelt, captain. We’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how do y'all feel about angsty VixenCanary?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
